


A secret trigger...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: When Sherlock innocently says something... John is brought back to the worst day of his life.





	A secret trigger...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was at the desk, reading files. “John….”

John turns toward him, waiting, amazed that his friend was here alive. It’s been only a few months since his return and, even if he still hated him sometimes for the stunt he pulls, he was sincerely happy yet confused by the man's return to his life.

“I need you to go to Bart’s to look at a corpse, the autopsy report is not right… will you do this for me?”

These words, these exact words Sherlock said to him on Bart’s roof.  _Will you do this for me?_   _Just before… before…_ The flashback was intense, the pain spreads quickly in all the fibres of his body, heart and mind, leaving him shaking and pale.  _I am a soldier, how can I react like this to six fucking words!_

The detective, realizing at once that something was wrong asks softly, “John… are you okay?” The doctor snaps out of it instantly at his friend's voice but his eyes were still full of pain. Quickly understanding the cause of his friend’s behaviour, what else can bring down John like this, Sherlock closes his eyes and mutters, “I am so sorry for the pain I caused you…”

“I know… but sometimes it’s just too much. Even now.” He smiles courageously. “What’s wrong with the body?”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock


End file.
